Pretty Little love
by Popcorn17
Summary: Every night she prayed to God to bring back the girl into her life, every night she pours her heart, crying silently in the dark. Every night she wonders, if she can find love like theirs. Every night she wishes for someone to come and fix her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Every night she prayed to God to bring back the girl into her life, every night she pours her heart, crying silently in the dark. Every night she wonders, if she can find love like theirs. Every night she wishes for someone to come and fix her broken heart. Because every night the pain is getting worse, it's too much to handle, too much to bear.

"Good Morning Em!" a very cheery Hanna greeted her, in her locker with a kiss on her cheeks. "Morning Han, So you and caleb finally back together? 'coz you look so happy," Emily says eyeing her bestfriend. "No, but, can't I be happy without Caleb?" Hanna says, linking their arms, "C'mon, we're gonna be late". "Whatever you say," Emily says letting Hanna drag her to their first class.

Emily Fields loves spending time with her three best friends, sure it's not easy on them with 'A' constantly stalking and blackmailing them, but when 'A' is on a rest or maybe being lazy to send them any threatening message, they sure use the time to have some fun, and just be a normal teenage girl. Emily Fields, lost two person in her life whom she love so dearly. First was Allison, her first love, her first kiss, her first heart break, second was maya, who became her everything, she was so madly in love with maya, she was crazy about the girl, she gave their relationship a second chance, she was the person who she gave her heart, but the two were murdered, she wonders if 'A' really hates her that much, taking the life of the two person who were special in her life. But right now, Emily will do everything to protect her friends in any way, though mostly it was Spencer who's very protective amongst them. She likes Spencer, if she's going to date again she wishes them to be more like Spencer, Smart, Kind, Sweet, Athletic, and very protective like a parent to her child, That's Spencer Hasting, a girl of her dreams, but they are best friends. Emily Fields has a crush on Spencer for a long time now, it never fades, even when she's falling for Ali, Spencer still makes her heart flutter, or When she was dating Maya, Spencer never failed to make her blush. But Spencer is only a friend, a very good friend, crush is just a crush, a silly one in fact, because Spencer is straight like a ruler, sure she wears her clothes differently at times, or the fact that she plays hockey like a guy, and she's very strong doesn't make her gay right? And she's not ready to go there yet, thinking about the possibilities of them together. She's still on the process of letting go. But yes, Emily Fields definitely has a huge crush on Spencer Hasting, like she said, it never fades.

"Hey Em, you okay in there?" Aria asked her. "um, yes, just thinking." Emily says now facing aria fully. "what about?" the shorter girl asked. "Stuff, A… Maya.. Everything.." Emily says with a sigh, "Oh, A is a bitch, we just have to stick with one another, everything is gonna be fine.. and for Maya, im sure she don't like seeing you sad, you have to let go Em, its been a while, Cheer up! We're here to forget our problem even for a night right? C'mon!" Aria hug Emily and drag her to where Spencer and Hanna sitting throwing popcorn at each other. "Thanks Aria" Emily whispers before they got to their two friends. And they went to sit with the brunette and the blonde on the living room and started gossiping and drinking a little to ease all the stress caused by A. "So Spence, I heard you and Toby talking yesterday, well it seems like you're not getting it on this time!" Hanna says with a smirk. "OMG! Shut up! You're not supposed to hear that! And Why are you eaves dropping anyway." Spencer says blushing and smacking the blonde with a pillow. "Ouch! And firstly, im not eaves dropping, it's not my problem if you're voice is not low enough okay? And secondly smack me with a pillow again, im so gonna beat your ass." Hanna says confidently. "guys seriously? We're here to have fun, it's a sleepover not a pillow fight slash smacking club" Aria said glaring at the two. "Maybe we can just play?" Spencer offered. "Spencer is right, let's play." Emily says smiling at her friends, something never change, she thought. "truth or Dare!" Hanna says a little enthusiastic. "okay, I don't see any harm on it, me first, Spencer, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

" are you cheating on Toby?" Aria asked, wih a smirk and eyeing Spencer carefully, "OH GOD NO! Aria! I thought you're on my side? I cant believe this! Why do you think that kind of stuff,?" Spencer says huffing. "because you're not putting off?" aria say with a shrug, "Guys, with A and school stuff im so stress, to have sex with Toby okay? And im waiting for the right time." Spencer says, with a slight blush, On the other side Emily, was eyeing her too, with a slight smile. "so you guys haven't?" Hanna asked incredulously. "no, so will you get off my back now?" Spencer says sighing. "Um okay, you're turn" aria says.

"Hanna truth or dare?" Spencer asked the blonde, "well dare!" The blonde says confidently. "I want you to head stand for 10 second!" Spencer says with a raise eyebrow, "that's lame Spence, im not as athletic as you okay?" hanna says crossing her arms, "I can't think of any, umm, well okay, Oh Ive got one! Kiss aria for 10 seconds!" Spencer says with a smug look, she knows the blonde would never kiss another girl, she's so much like a Barbie, a very straight Barbie, and then.. the Blonde smirk and pulled aria by the shirt and connect their lips, Spencer was speechless, her jaw hit the floor by what she saw, aria kissing back passionately and she's sure she saw a tongue in there, after more than 10 seconds and moaning, Emily finally pulled the two apart, she too was shocked. And she's sure its not because of the dare, she remembers Hanna, being so happy The last few days and constantly flirting with aria, she just shrug it off, because she knew that Hanna is a flirt, and she remembers aria sending Hanna notes during class, Hanna giggling on it, she knows that too well, that little blush, the flirting, the giggling, the excuses most nights. And Aria having the look and excuses. It all just clicked. "OH MY GOD! Are you two together or what? because that kiss says something.. And please don't lie, we all know that doesn't end well." Emily says. Spencer gaped, and the two were like deer caught on a head lights.

**AN: so what do you think? This is my first time to write Spemily story so go easy on me please, Its just friendship for now, but I will definitely build their relationship, into more interesting one. And what do you think about Hanna/Aria? We'll see about that. So if you want me to continue, just hit the review button. **


	2. Ali's Secret

**Previously on Pretty little love, The girls catching up, and played some truth or dare. Spencer admitted that she and Toby still didn't do it, Aria and Hanna kissed and Spencer and Emily were shocked.**

"So?" Spencer asked, waiting for the answer impatiently. "So? Nothing! Why would you think that?" Hanna answers, shrugging. "It was not definitely nothing Hanna! Okay, you're a flirt and a drama Queen we all know that, but to kiss like that was nothing Han." Emily says stating what she just saw. They become silent for seconds, and then Hanna burst out laughing loud. " .GOD! that was epic! Have you both seen you're face?" Hanna says between laughs. "Damn, I never thought you both would believe that!" Hanna says giving Aria a high five. "I'm so lost." Emily says confusion all over her face. "Me too. Care to explain?" Spencer asks the two. But little did they know, aria was too lost, she kissed Hanna back, she didn't know what happened, and she was too caught up at the heat of that kiss. She can't explain the feeling of it, but she played it cool, like it was nothing. "I just wanna get rise out of you guys, so chill will yah? It's like I've never kiss a girl before, and it was a dare, a dare that I can definitely do!" Hanna explains mocking Spencer. "So, you kisssed a girl before? And why didn't I know this?" Emily asks, now getting interested. "Em, It's nothing serious, it was a game of spin the bottle at Sean's party it's not like When you have your first girl kiss, you were in love, I'm not, so what's to say?" Emily consider this, and she nodded, accepting Hanna's explanation, she too didn't tell her friends her first girl kiss, until she came out. And yes, Hanna was right she was in love with Ali when they kissed in the library, it was her first, and that moment she thought it was perfect. And maybe all the flirtation was just a friendly act, and aria's excuses is because of Ezra, Aria has a boyfriend after all. "I'm sorry aria, you have to be the receiving end of Hanna's sexual experimentation." Spencer says jokingly. "Don't worry its fine, though." Aria says, like it was nothing at all. "Thanks for kissing back Ar, and it was HOT!" Hanna grinned punching Aria playfully and aria turn a deep shade of red. "OKAY! Change topic please, I don't wanna hear Hanna trying to convince Aria to sleep with her"! Emily exlaimed clapping her hands. "Oh em, I love you! And if I ever tried to get into aria's pants, I think Ezra would kill me first before A does." Hanna says jokingly, and they all burst out laughing. "Who's up for a movie marathon?" Spencer asks changing the subject. The three agreed and they went to watch movie.

Emily's Head was on Spencer's shoulder while Spencer softly stroking Emily's hair. Hanna noticed the two, and because she's Hanna, she can't help but tease the two. "You know, you guys would be a lovely couple. You're cute together!" Hanna teased, smiling sweetly at them. "Shut up and watch." Spencer rolled her eyes, but she smile at Hanna's word when the blonde turn around to watch. Emily Fields is Beautiful inside out, she has a perfect smooth tan skin, and she's tall and athletic. She has pretty long shiny black hair, her eyes are very soft to look at, and She has the body to die for, because hello? She's a swimmer! She also has this innocent thing going on with her, it's cute. Not to mention, she's the most wholesome of the group. And if she's playing for the other team, she would definitely date Emily.

She remembers When Allison was still alive, she cannot have alone time with Emily, because Allison likes the attention of Emily all over her, she knew that in one point Allison became Emily's world, she would do anything to be noticed by the blonde girl. And Allison might be a bitch but Spencer knew, that the blonde has a soft spot for all of them but specially Emily, and she remember that one time, when they were all drinking, she and Allison were the only two who's sober enough to take care of their friends, Allison was too extra careful with Emily, checking her every now and then, touching her in every way she can. She did that because she taught no one is looking, she keeps giving Emily loving glances and tucking her in bed with a kiss on her lips. Spencer remembered it all, Allison was only scared for everyone to know that she has fallen for the tall brunette; she was scared to admit the truth, for her reputation. Spencer knows it all, because, she still has the letter of Allison to Emily. She found it in her book, that Allison brought. She never meant to read the letter, but she did. She remembers Allison, asking her if she saw the letter, if she read that. She says yes she saw it, and no she didn't read it, she lied, because she doesn't want any more argument.

**Flashback**

"You saw the letter didn't you?" Allison asks, Spencer just nodded. "Did you read it?" Spencer shakes her head no, "Good, because there's so much in it, that you don't have to know. Just keep it, I change my mind I don't want to give that to Em. I don't want to change things. Just keep it Spence, and please don't let anyone find it." Allison says, with a frown. "If you don't want anyone to see it, maybe we could just burn it, or something." Spencer suggested but Allison quickly replied "No, it's a reminder. It's the only thing that is true."

**End of flashback**

Spencer didn't know what Allison's talking about, but now she realized that, the letter is a reminder that it's the only thing which is not a lie. Allison was in love with Emily, and not Ian, Emily was the person who was genuinely true to her affection, sure they all love Ali, but Emily was different, she love Ali with all her heart, and Ali love her too, maybe a little more. But now Spencer didn't have the heart to tell Emily that, she gave her word to Allison. And she promised to keep that.

"Spence? Where did you go just now?" Emily asked, playing with Spencer's palm, tickling it. "Huh? Nowhere, I just remember that I still have an essay to write." Spencer says staring softly at emily's eyes. "Nerd! a hot one though" Hanna says, interrupting the two. "She is a hot nerd indeed" Aria agreed, looking at them. Spencer just rolled her eyes playfully. "Just watch the movie."

After they watch the movie, they all went to change to get ready to bed, Aria and Hanna pulled the mattress on the floor, and Spencer and Emily on the bed. "Han?" Spencer whispers, turning off the light, "What?" Hanna asks with a yawn. "Just keep it PG ok?" Spencer says, chuckling. "Shut up! I'm not going to rape Aria." Hanna says rolling her eyes, though it's already dark in the room and Spencer cannot see her. "hhmmkay, just making sure, I don't want her to have your evil spawn growing inside her." Spencer jokingly says, and Emily giggles. "Guys! Seriously? Stop it already, let's sleep." Hanna huffs. "You know they just love to tease you, coz you love to tease too." Aria whispers in the dark making sure that only Hanna can hear her. "I know, but I'm too tired to deal with them." Hanna says whispering back. "Guys? Can you talk a little louder coz we can't hear what you're gossiping about." Spencer says. "I don't think you wanna hear it." Hanna says, "You're no fun." Spencer says, pulling the blanket up, covering her and Emily.

"Night Han," Aria says, "night ar" Hanna replies, now facing aria, she peck the shorter girl on the lips, and closed her eyes. Aria's head was running wild, two kisses on one night, what does that mean? Was Hanna aware of what she's doing? Her heart is racing fast, but it can't be. Hanna is just being Hanna no biggie. She says to herself. And she fall asleep, reminding herself that tomorrow, is a new day. There's so much to worry than Hanna kissing her.

Emily was already asleep, on her side, facing the wall. Spencer smiles at Emily, and she kisses her lightly, on her forehead "Goodnight Em," she says before facing the other side. Spencer too fall asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing this. So Allison has a little secret too. Wondering what's written on the letter? I just wanna twist the story a bit. About Hanna/Aria thing, I'm still thinking about it, give me some suggestion guys, because it's Spemily story, but now I'm considering Hanna/Aria too in this fic. Feedback would be great **


	3. Decisions

**Previously on Pretty little love, the girls played truth or dare, Hanna kissed Aria because of a dare, Emily and Spencer was lost in thoughts and so Aria too. They watched movie, and Spencer thought Emily's beautiful, and she remembered Allison's secret about having feelings for Emily, which is the only real in their world of lies. Hanna kissed aria again, just a peck, but aria's still confused.**

* * *

The light coming from Spencer's window is too bright for Hanna's liking, she groaned and hides farther under the blanket, she's not a morning person unlike the three, two of them are very sporty types so they woke up really early to jog or exercise or whatever, and aria's just aria, she's a morning person. Then she remembered what happened last night, she kissed aria and it was so good, though she will never admit that to them, she said it was hot because yeah, it's true, and she said it in a joking kind of way, so it's not a big of a deal, but then she remembered she kissed aria goodnight, and fall asleep, at first she thought it was a dream but her lips still tingle, now her stomach are full of butterflies flying everywhere, she feels herself getting hot under the cover, and she's sure she's blushing too, so she decided to finally get up and went to bathroom to change, and maybe the water will help to lessen the redness in her face.

"Damn, what's wrong with me?" she asked herself staring at the mirror.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Spencer asked looking at her from the doorway of her bathroom.

"Geez! Spence! You scared me!" Hanna cried, putting her hand on her heart like it actually fell.

"Jumpy much Han? And good morning to you too" Spencer teased. "By the way breakfast is ready princess, I'm here to get you, but really why? What's wrong with you?" she asked now concerned.

"It was nothing, yeah, it was nothing" Hanna stated, but she felt like she's convincing herself more rather than Spencer.

"Sure, whatever. Just come and have breakfast with us, and whatever's bothering you if you're ready to talk I'm here, we all are." Spencer walked forward, and pulled Hanna in one of her sweet embrace.

She forgot Spencer could be sweet if she wanted too, "Thanks Spence, so what's for breakfast?" she smiled, Spencer shakes her head and ruffled her hair, then they went to have breakfast with their friends.

"Good morning Han!" Emily says sweetly, while aria shyly smiled at her. She smiled at her too. She took the seat beside Emily, opposite aria and Spencer. Aria's mind running wild once again, why she's looking at me like that? she asked herself, she looked at Emily, eating peacefully, then to Spencer who's texting while laughing silently, and then back to Hanna, She stare at her for a second then her gaze end up to Hanna's lips, she can still feel those delicious lips on her, it felt so good, then aria unconsciously bite her lower lip. Hanna who's watching intently broke her reverie when she hears her phone ringing. The three look at her and she rolled her eyes, "its Caleb, I think he wants to get back together."

"Are you going to?" Aria found herself asking, she don't know what's really happening, but she don't like caleb at this moment.

"Hi, -uh yeah, sure, be there in twenty. Okay, later." She looked back at aria and answered her question.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you guys know, but first I need to go home. Spencer thanks for the breakfast, but I really need to go, you know, Caleb's waiting for me, so yeah, I'll call you later guys. And last night was fun! We should totally do it again!" She gave Spencer and Emily a hug, and when she went to hug aria, the petite girl spoke. "I'll walk you outside." The two taller girls waved at the blonde goodbye.

"Call me later?" Aria asked, not wanting to seem so nervous.

"Sure will." Hanna says smiling at her. They reached her car and Hanna went inside, she closed the door and slide down her window.

Aria bends slightly so she can still talk to Hanna. "You know, you look a little flushed this morning" Aria says smirking, if Hanna can play this game so is she.

"You know, I really have to go Ar, Caleb's waiting." Hanna's now feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll let you go for now."

As Hanna's turned her ignition on, eyes looking forward, Aria grabbed her head and kissed her.

"Now we're even." The petite girl smirks and walked away, she went inside Spencer's house not even looking back at Hanna.

To say that she was stunned is understatement. All she can say is "Wow." And then she drove away with a big smile on her face. The game is so on.

Aria went inside feeling so happy, and then she noticed Spencer and Emily sitting so far away from each other, "guys what's wrong?" she can sense something is wrong, because Spencer look angry, and Emily look guilty, "okaaayy.. im just gonna sit here and wait for some answer." Aria plopped down on a couch opposite the two.

"I've got to go, thanks for the night Spence, and we'll talk when you cool down." Emily says, standing up, she hugged aria and then she just look at Spencer and just like that she grabbed her things and went outside.

"urgh! Why does she have to be so kind? Forget everything and forgive?" Spencer screamed frustrated.

"Okay what was that all about? I just walked Hanna outside, and then I came back with a pink elephant sitting in this room?" Spencer just stares at her, "you know what I mean!" aria says rolling her eyes.

"Paige McCullers."

"What about? Is it A?" aria now getting worried.

"No, okay, when you went outside, she asked me that she needs to talk to that girl. Something about Paige getting sick because she drunk from her flask. Then I told her, it's not her fault, and then she thinks she needs to know why Paige seems so distant. And I told her I don't trust Paige, and I just snapped at her, I reminded her how Paige drowned her and almost killed her! Damn I hate that girl! I don't know! I just don't like her!" Spencer's now on a full rant.

"Okay calm down, Paige is nice Spence, she changed a lot, she loved Emily, maybe she still do. and we all know why she drowned Em, she's being a bitch because she likes her, it's called gay panic Spence, hell I wanted to do that to Ha-, Ezra when he's not telling me something and confuses me" Aria almost slipped saying Hanna's name but quickly recovered.

"But it's different!" Spencer says still mad.

"Oh c'mon Spence! aren't we all want to do that to someone we like so much, when they build this wall so high, and you can't get through it? When you get mad, because of the feelings that we so don't want to feel? Spence, I'm in no one side, but understand her. Just take you and Toby for Example, We accused him to be Allison's murderer, but Emily keeps on defending him, you hated him so much that time that you wanted him to be in jail forever, but look at you now? You're together for a long time, you love each other, that's what Paige and Emily stands, just like you and Toby, So stop being so selfish, and apologize!" Aria scolded, not giving a damn if she called Spencer selfish, because Emily is the sweetest girl she met, who owns a golden heart, she's not letting Spencer be a bitch to their friend just because she thinks that Paige doesn't deserve Emily, well none of them deserves Emily, so she's not gonna sit there and let Spencer rant about Emily's choices.

The tall brunette just sat there, listening to every word aria was saying. "I know, I just want her to be happy, and I don't think she deserves Em. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"None of us deserves em Spence. If you want her to be happy, you'll let her be, don't be like Allison who just wants Em all to herself being selfish, don't be like Ali who made Emily worships her, because she loves the attention, and don't be a bitch like her because she can't tell the girl that she loved her." Aria's now facing Spencer saying everything she knew a long time ago.

"H-How'd you know that Ali-?" but then aria cuts her off "anyone with open eyes can see that she loved Emily, maybe to others it's just friendship, platonic love. But we're all close, I know if it's platonic or not."

Aria grabbed Spencer's phone and dialed Emily's number, and handed it to Spencer. "Call her and don't let this thing ruin your friendship, we need to stick together, A is always around they can easily breaks us if we're not in this together."

Spencer put the phone in her ear, but no one's answering, "She's not answering, I'll just try later, but thanks Ar, I needed that lecture" She smiled at the petite girl and hugged her. "And I think we need to tell em, about Maya's website?"

"You're right, it's been 3 days, but you have to settle things between you two, it's silly and childish."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the petite girl, "don't worry, I'll talk to her and apologize. So change topic, do you think Caleb and Hanna's going back together? Well she should consider it! coz Boy! He's so freakin' genius cracking the password, how I wish I could do that too" Spencer appreciatively says, and now thinking about learning how to crack passwords.

"Spence, you're nerd enough alright, so don't go hacking someone's password if you're considering it. That's creepy." Aria says with a weird face.

After mentioning Hanna and Caleb, Aria then frowned, she's positive she feels something about the kiss, but Spencer is right, Caleb is perfect for Hanna, just like Ezra's perfect for her. But still, she can't erase the image of Hanna's lips on her, she can't ignore the feeling on the pit of her stomach when Hanna look at her with such tenderness. But now she needs to focus, she needs to think fast before A finds out, but little did she know, Hanna already received a text from A.

"Didn't you get any lesson from Emily? She told you before about leading someone on. Just like what Ali did to her, does it makes you feel powerful? First Lucas, now Aria? I'm proud of you" –A

Hanna turned pale, and zoned out on Caleb. "Han? Are you even listening?" Caleb asked.

"Of course!" she replied after a long pause.

"So are we back together?" Caleb asked hopefully.

Then her phone beeped again indicating a new message.

"What will it be Hanna? Date Caleb and break Aria's heart just like what you did to Lucas or keep flirting with aria and somebody will get hurt? Maybe Ezra or Caleb? Choose one. I'll give you 24hours to decide or I'll decide for you" –A

Hanna suddenly felt anxious, her eyes wondering around, feeling like A's been listening. Caleb gently touched her arm, worriedly, "What's wrong? You don't look well."

Caleb is a sweet guy, Ezra Is a good man, then there's aria, she felt something when she kissed the girl, or when the girl kissed her this morning, it was just a game! Damn it! It shouldn't lead to this. She needs to decide fast. A saw them kissing, but what will happen if they continue doing that, somebody will get hurt that's for sure, but she's thinking about Aria too, but A has a point, well she need to stop flirting with aria, she needs to stop playing games with people's feelings, besides aria's with Ezra, and very much in love, though she don't want to go back to Caleb, now she's thinking hard, A always finds way to ruin everything.

"No I'm fine, and yes, we're back together." Hanna sighs. "Well I needed to do this. Pretend aria and the kiss didn't happen, I can do that." She thought.

Caleb kissed her happily, "Now we're back together, can I take you out on a date?" he asked.

"Sure!" she answered with a fake smile.

"Are you free tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7."

"Yea 7 is fine." She answered back.

"Okay! So I'm just gonna go now, and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her goodbye and went home.

"Why?! This is not happening! Urgh! A is such a bitch!" She screamed at the empty house.

After leaving Emily a good amount of text and voicemail, she's still not picking up, so Spencer decided to just go to her house. When she got there, Mrs. Fields told her that Emily went to Paige. And she says that Emily will spend the night at the girls place. She wants to stay, wait for Emily, but she knew that will never happen, Mrs. Fields just told her she's not coming home tonight. So it's now or never, she cannot fall asleep knowing she didn't apologize for some silly argument. A call would be fine, but she's not picking up, so she made up her mind and went to Paige's. When she got there Mr. McCullers let her in, saying Emily and Paige was in the pool yard. But when she got there, she heard Emily saying "don't look away" and the two girls shared a heated passionate kiss. She felt something trigger on her, her hearts felt so heavy against her chest, her lips move downward, and she stood there frozen. She doesn't know why, but she really hated that girl. Even when aria explained that Paige is different now. Then she hears laughter, Emily's laughter floating in the air. She found herself smiling, and then she remembers aria's word "Let her be, let her be happy." And she walked away.

* * *

**AN: So Spemily is a slow progress but we'll get there, I don't want it to be rush, Could it be spencer feeling something? Or is it just because she's very protective of her friends? We'll find out. So you guys just have to be patient and forgive me lol. And for hanna/aria I need A to be in the story too, so there. I just put the scene of Paige and Emily's kiss from episode 3x07 it was cute though. I re write it and added some. Tell me what you think, suggestions, opinions, anything. Hit the review button and let me know.**


	4. Apology

**Previously on pretty little love, Hanna got a message from A saying she needs to choose between her flirting with aria or Caleb's and Mr. Fitz safety, she chooses the latter, and for Spencer and Emily they had a fight, because of Paige, and Emily's feeling for the girl. Spencer went to apologize and saw the two girls having their sweet lady kisses, and then she felt something stirred inside her she remembers aria telling her that Emily deserves to be happy even if Paige is the reason for that happiness she should let her be, and she walked away.**

* * *

Spencer and Hanna are talking, when they saw Emily and Paige flirting.

"I haven't seen her smile like that since Maya" Spencer says. But something is a bit off with her, she don't feel like seeing Paige with Emily like together together out and proud for the whole world to see, but Emily's happy and that's all that matter

"Yeah, I know. One of us deserves to be happy." Hanna sighs, still trying to figure how to talk to Aria, will she able to stop touching her? She misses aria's kiss already. But A is such a joy kill.

"uh-huh, and maybe when this is all over, we can be all happy." Spencer smiles sadly at Hanna.

"Hey guys!" Emily walks to them, holding hands with Paige. "What's up?"

"Hey Em, and.. Paige." Spencer awkwardly says. "Everything is fine, Great!"

Emily looked at them like they have grown two heads,

"If that's what you say, and Spencer? My mom said you went to mine last night. Is everything okay?"

Emily worriedly asked.

"Uh fine, I just got worried, I was calling you and you're not answering your phone. But I'm good." Spencer hurriedly explained, leaving some details behind.

"Okay, it seems like you cooled down, maybe we can talk later?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you after class, or you can go to mine's later."

"Uhm, what is going on?" Hanna says confuse.

"I'll explain later." Spencer whispered, and Hanna just nod.

"Me and Paige were going for a coffee later, then I'll meet you after. And yes, I'll bring you your caffeine." Emily says smirking at Spencer pouty expression. "We should go guys, see you later Spence."

When the couples walked away, Hanna started speaking,

"What the hell is going on?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and begun explaining about her argument with Emily. They chatted about things but mostly about their love life, they don't want to deal with A at the moment, then Aria arrived, and everything feels awkward on Hanna's side.

"Hey spence, Han," Aria says enthusiastically, and giving Hanna a little wink without Spencer noticing it. Hanna suddenly felt nervous.

"Hey, Uhm, I hate to leave you guys, but I need to go to library and study, I cant take another B anymore." Spencer pouts.

"B is a good grade!" Hanna says huffing.

"Not if I want to go to U-Pen, okay guys see you later." Spencer gathered her things and leaves the two.

"So? What's up? Are you free later?" Aria says with a flirtatious smile, after yesterday, she feels like she can keep up with Hanna's flirting. She know she's with Ezra and she love him so dearly, she don't wanna cheat on him but if Hanna's playing this game she will too, she don't wanna show some weakness, or feel like Hanna's leading her on to nothing, so she too will play this game. And maybe they can call it truce when Hanna gets tired. And they can go back to their normal friendship, but the other part of her is saying, no, how can it be normal if they already shared a nice kiss? And flirt shamelessly? Well she wants to play the game, but the other part saying she have to stop.

"Uh- well, I made plans with Caleb, we have a date later. Sorry." Hanna says avoiding aria's big expressive eyes.

"So you and him? You two get back together, I see." Aria says dejectedly.

"Aria, whatever happened yesterday or the night before, it's just a stupid game okay? Let it go." Hanna tried her best not to tear up, not to tell aria about what really happened, about A's message. She don't want to hurt aria, but she also don't want aria to cheat because of her, now she knows, she feels something for the petite brunette, but If A is gonna hurt Ezra or Caleb she cannot forgive herself because of selfishness. Time will come and she'll be happy too, just not right now when everything is a mess.

"You know part of me believes that it's just a game, and the other part is telling me that it's not, but if that's what you want then fine, but you don't have to be so harsh about it." Aria yelled whisper.

"I'm so sorry, everything is a mess aria. And if we continue this, you do realize that you will be cheating on Ezra right? You love him ar, you don't want to do something stupid that you might regret later. I'm not worth any damage. So just forget everything okay?" Hanna smiled at the petite brunette sadly.

"Don't say that, have you looked at yourself? You're worth it and so much more, but I guess you are right, I know it will be hard, but I can't deny that you meant something to me, more than a friend Han. But if this thing between us will cost our bond and friendship yeah I think we should stop all of this." Aria runs her hands up and down Hanna's arm. Hanna stares at her longingly.

"Ar, I know what you're doing, reverse psychology really? But I made up my mind, no more flirting okay?" Hanna asked determined.

"Okay. But just so you know. What happened to us, even it's just for overnight thing, and it makes me forget about our problems in a while." Aria stands up, and kissed Hanna's head and she went to her class. Hanna left in her own thoughts.

Later that evening Spencer is waiting for Emily to arrive, she finished her homework and listen to a soft music. And then she heard a vehicle outside her house, and peek through the window. It's Emily. She run downstairs, and open the door before Emily could knock.

"Hey there, come in." Spencer says with a huge smile.

"Here's your coffee as promise." Emily handed her the coffee. And Spencer smiles got bigger.

"I'm thinking about making my own, and then I remember you're going to bring me some." The brunette grinned.

"I'm sorry.." the two says simultaneously and laughs, you go first. Emily offered.

"I'm sorry because I got mad, I just want to make sure you won't get hurt. I cared for you Em, and after I saw you last n- I mean today with Paige, with those smile and those contagious laugh, you are truly happy with her. I know I have to let you have your moment. And I miss those smiles." Spencer smiles at her apologetically.

You were gonna say last night, where were you last night Spence, I knew my mom said you were in mine, no more secret Spence remember?"

"I went to Paige, because your mom says you were there. I was going to wait for you till you show up so I can apologize, but your mom said you will spend the night in McCullers. So I went there, Paige dad said you were in the pool, so I saw you there with Paige. And I saw you so happy. And I don't want to interrupt things, so I went home. Sorry." Spencer explained a little nervous.

"Oh.. I see, well it's okay Spence. I am happy with Paige, she makes me happy."

"So am I forgiven?" Spencer asks hopefully.

"Come here," Emily and Spencer hugs and Emily whispered, "Yes".

Spencer and Emily spend the night talking, laughing and just being their old self. Spencer knew things are changing, Emily with Paige makes her heart ache, Sometimes she wishes it was her to make the girl smile like that to put a twinkle in her eyes, to make her heart flutter whenever she says her name. but no, its not her, but she can settle for being just a best friend who's always there in good and bad times. At least she has Emily. And it makes the pain less painful.

* * *

**What do you think? Things are changing. And you just have to bear with me. Tell me what's your opinion or suggestion. Hit the review button my fellow liars. chow!**

**PS. who misses maya and emily together? well i do, because those two have an undeniably chemistry. I hope they do flashback where maya and Emily's still together. have you seen the latest episode? 3x10? Gosh, it's so weird to see nate and Emily kiss.  
**


	5. Changes

**Previously on Pretty little love, Hanna put a stop into their little flirting game, Aria was actually sad that it has to stop, but they both decided that it's better when they are only friends, and maybe they can go back to their platonic way, but they both knew it's gonna be hard. Spencer and Emily had their talks, and Emily forgave Spencer, Spencer was having a weird feeling, and it was not good, because she has a boyfriend and Emily is happy with Paige, So what's the chances right? If Emily is Happy and so is she.**

* * *

"Spence, would you please get that?" Emily called from the shower, so Spencer went downstairs to get the door, and surprise! Surprise! its Paige, the girl she despises. And what is she doing here? It's Saturday and its Spencer-Emily time, all of them know that, well maybe not Paige. Urgh! Paige and her oh so bright smile that makes Emily Oh so Damn Happy and bring light to the universe, Okay maybe she's being so overly dramatic, but hey! She has a good reason for being bitter, she barely hangs out with the girl! Only if needed like when there's S.O.S because of A. Sure they see each other at school, but she's more with Paige than her best friends, than her, so she's not gonna let Paige ruin her Saturday. It's been a week since that talk, and she just misses Em so much.

"Hey! Can I come in? Where's Em?" Paige says peeking inside the house,

"Oh! Um, sure come in, she's still on the shower. Wait here." Spencer leaves Paige downstairs and went to Emily's room, Spencer went dead on her track when she saw Emily wearing only her underwear, a very sexy one. She's hot! Look at those curves, those legs, and oh God! That Bo- okay got to stop right now! She knows she's not new to this, they dressed in front of each other many times, but this time it was different, she didn't know when it all started, this weird feeling, this fluttering in her stomach, this sudden attraction. She kinda feels like a pervert right now, so she decided to stop perverting, uh- staring and started speaking. So she clears her throat signaling the tanned girl that she's in the room.

"Hey Em, girlfriend downstairs, just wanted to give you a heads up, in case she kidnaps you from me, and you know we have something planned. And please get dressed."

"Paige? I texted her I told her I have plans with you today, maybe she just needs something, so yeah, I'll be down in a minute, Just so you know I'm not gonna cancel our date Spence. And please, you decided to tell me to get dressed after checking me out, are you checking me out?" Emily smirks at her. "You know I have a girlfriend downstairs."

Spencer went from being pale to deep shade of red, "Ha! You wish! You are so full of it Fields! Urgh! I can't handle you right now, hurry up! See you downstairs." Spencer turns her back, but smiles at Emily's sudden confidence. She doesn't want to admit it yet, but she likes Emily's flirty side. Plus she said it was a date! Well sure it's a friendly date two friends who barely hangs out because one has a girlfriend, and one has a boyfriend, Boyfriend, she forgot about Toby, because she's too damn busy with school and stuff, with A nonstop riddle, and a certain Raven haired girl.

"And hey Spence?" Emily called out,

"Hhm?" Spencer hums still her back on Emily.

"Just so you know I don't mind you checking me out. Just don't tell Paige." Emily then giggles.

"Sure, don't want her to drown me." Spencer mumbles back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, get dressed." And she went downstairs with a permanent smile on her face, not even Paige can ruin that.

"Hanna! Please? Pretty please? I just needed someone to stay with me tonight! Please?!" Aria begged Hanna over the phone. Her parents are not home, and she don't wanna go to Ezra, She's not in the mood to go out, so she called Hanna, and she was reminded that Hanna's with Caleb at the moment, but it didn't stop her from calling and begging the girl.

"Ariaaa… Urgh! Fine, later. And no funny business." Hanna stated, but the truth is she wants Aria to call her so bad and she knew she cannot call the brunette first, she's still on A's radar, and that person is so damn good knowing things that are not supposed to be known. So she played it cool like she doesn't want it, but deep inside she's dying.

"Okay! Be here at seven. I'll be waiting, don't be late." And aria hangs up, didn't give Hanna a chance to reply. Because when she's into something she made sure it happens. And A be damn, she knows Hanna, and A must be the reason why the blonde put a stop to it. Whatever 'It' means. Kissing, flirting, attraction, whatever. She likes it too much, she needs to know what it is before A completely ruin it. She just needs to be extra careful.

"Paige hi! What are you doing here?" Emily pecked her girlfriend slightly on the lips.

"I just wanted to give this to you, you left it at mines yesterday. I thought I'll give it to you before you went out." Paige handed Emily's jacket.

"Oh! Yes I totally forgot, Thanks, but you didn't have to bother. It can wait till later." Emily says.

Spencer wonders why Paige picks up the wrong time, Emily could have just pick it up from their house or she could give it later. But she has a hint why she's here. "Em? I'll wait for you in the car" Spencer says, giving Emily the Hastings look that says 'you better not make me wait longer' warning.

"Me and Spencer are heading out, so talk to you later?" Emily rubs Paige arms affectionately. And Paige gives her a hug and whispers, "You sure you don't want to cancel your plans with her? Parents not home." Paige teases.

"Paige, I knew you came here on purpose. But no, I promise Spence this day." Emily pushed her playfully. "Come on, Spencer is not good at waiting alone." So they walk outside and she kisses Paige goodbye.

"I bet Paige ask you to stay and cancel with me?" Spencer questioned but it's more of a statement.

"Yes, how do you know?" the tanned girl asked.

"I just knew, she's not hard to read. She didn't bring that jacket to say you left it at her house, she brought it so she'll have an excuse to talk to you into cancelling." Spencer shrugged, and started the car.

"You're getting better at reading people. But I told you whatever happens I'm not going to ditch you."

"Blame A, Thanks anyway. But really, the girl is obsessed with you. Do something or me and the girls are gonna play parents and separate you two. We need our Emily's time also!" Spencer saysfaked annoyance.

"Cool it down, I'm sorry but it's just that, she's been alone most of the time, so I keep her company."

"Sounds like she's just being clingy." Spencer mutters under her breath.

"You should stop mumbling, I don't like it. And can we please drop the subject already? I don't want to fight because of Paige. Again." Emily begged with those eyes that can make the iceberg of titanic melt.

"Stop being so cute. But fine." Spencer says smiling sweetly at the tanned girl.

"You think I'm cute? "

"Because you are."

"But I've seen how you look at me in my room. Am I cute that time?" Emily should not have asked this kind of questions, but she's dying to know. She's still has a crush for the girl, like she said before she'll always have always will, she just don't know why. And what happened to her room when she's getting dressed is just a brave front when she teases the brunette. She wants to push the girl see how much she can do, but she don't wanna push too far scared that it will cause a major damage in their friendship.

"Uh- Uhm.. I didn't know what you're talking about." Nice Spence keep playing dumb.

"Have you met my mirror Spence? You should know that I can see you clearly, or Ms. Hastings is too caught up checking me out? You forgot about the mirror that exactly opposite on my door?"

"Okay fine, i know what you're talking about but im not checking you out!"

"But you didn't deny it earlier. Just saying.. I told you, it was fine. I don't mind at all, Spencer Hastings checking me out? I'm a lucky girl!" Emily teases playfully.

Oh Em, you will be the death of me, "Fine you are cute. And amazingly gorgeous." Spencer says lowering her voice at the last part.

"So where are you taking me?" Emily heard it but changes the subject because she knows all too well which one is flirting or just a friendly banter and this one is indeed a flirting one and its getting serious. They have to stop, save the words later, or tomorrow, or maybe never.

"Just wait and see." Spencer says, happy that the girl changed the subject. She's confuse but she don't want Emily to get hurt in the process, she wants to make sure what she's feeling first before she jumps into conclusion. Right now she just wants to relax and enjoy their time together. Emily pushing her is definitely making a lot of changes in her.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll give you the friendly date on the next chapter and also Hanna and Aria's sleep over. Things are getting interesting. Tell me what you think. And I'll give you what you want. chow! :)  
**


	6. The friendly Date

**Previously on Pretty little love, Spencer and Emily is back on track again, and going to this 'friendly date', there's also a few amount of flirting and teasing going on. Paige stopped by just to asked Emily to cancel her plans with Spencer, but Emily has no plan on bailing on Spencer. Aria asked Hanna come over and stay the night**.

* * *

They went to Spencer's lake house first since its still early, "So what exactly are we doing and hanging out in your lake house? I thought it's out of our to-do list?" Emily asked the brunette, while inspecting the house, it feels like ages since they last saw it.

"I don't know either, it feels like ages, I just want to remember this place as a good one, not bad memories in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make new memories Em," The brunette says getting close to the tanned girl.

"With me?"

Spencer doesn't know what she's doing anymore, she just have the needs to get closer to Emily, to touch her to feel her.

"I wouldn't bring you here, if it's not you, you know. So yes you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you are amazing and very sweet, I can start building new memories using your awesomeness." Spencer holds her hands, and intertwined it with the tanned girl.

"So you re just using my awesomeness huh? Hanna and aria is awesome too you know."

"Not as awesome as you, And Hanna doesn't have a filter, aria use too much metaphors."

"Look at you, says the girl who talks like a dictionary when she's nervous and or excited." The tanned girl teases Spencer.

"Fine, but hey I choose you, shouldn't you be grateful?

"You are cute you know that? but how does your head fit on the door."

"Well, mainly because, it's not big enough, so stop telling me that I'm such an egomaniac because you are my egomaniac"

"I didn't say that! I just said that you are cute!" The tanned girl feigns innocence.

"Okay, we should stop this argumentation and head to the lake, did you bring a swim suit?"

"A swim suit? You didn't tell me that we're going to swim! How could you!" Emily playfully scolded the girl but her eyes are sparkling with adoration for the brunette, she didn't expect this side of Spencer.

"Oh yes! I didn't tell you because it's a surprise remember? So I brought an extra pair. And please don't look at me like that." Spencer turned red, when saw Emily looking at her funnily, while she fumbles on the bag pack looking for the pair of bikini's, and she turned even redder when she handled it to Emily.

"It's mine," Emily stated, looking at the two piece she's holding now.

"Of course it's yours, I cannot lend you mine because you are much sexier than me, curvier-

"Spence-

"And I don't have time to bring you a new one,

"Spence-

" well although I so badly want to buy you that white bikini's I just saw yester-

"SPENCER! - Uh what?

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What did just I say?"

"SPENCER! Stop rambling! Why are you so nervous?

"I am not nervous! I'm just saying you that-

"I get it, im sexier, curvier, and you want to buy me a new set of bikini." Emily is now grinning like a fox. And spencer blushed hard.

"Oh God, did I just say that? Oh shit" The brunette never feels so embarrassed her whole life, and looking at Emily says that she's more than welcome to say whatever she wants to say even it's the white little bikini she's talking about.

"It's okay Spence, It's the thought that counts right, even if you raid my bikini drawer." The tanned girl whispers and went to change.

"EMILY! Get back here! I didn't raid your bikini drawer! I asked your mom!" When she reached Emily she stops breathing, Emily in that little blue bikini that leaves nothing in her imagination, quirks her eyebrow and winked at her sexily.

"So? Are you just gonna stare at me? Meet you outside Hastings." She touches the brunettes arms softly and went outside, When she's out, she's has this huge grin on her face. They are just teasing each other, no harm done.

"I swear you'll be the death of me Fields." Spencer mumbles to herself. After changing to a red bikini she went outside to meet Emily, who's already on the water. "The mermaid can't last long in the land when the waters in front of her calling her to come." She said it directly looking at Emily grinning widely.

"Whatever! Come and swim with me!" The tanned girl playfully splashes her.

"Em! Just a second okay.. it's cold!"

"Well, its your idea silly! Now come!"

"You have to come and get me first!"

"IS that so?"

"Yes," the brunette crossed her arms, challenging her.

But when she saw Emily coming closer, she went to run away from her, but then Emily catches her in her arms, now they're facing each other, she's still holding Spencer, and her heart skips a beat. What is this feeling she thought, they haven't seen each other this upclose, and she have the urge to kiss her, to taste her. No, no, it can't be. Stupid crush, "You have beautiful eyes, you know that? she whispers, Spencer can feel breath against her lips, but she don't wanna do something stupid, so she tried to escape from emily's hold, but the tanned girl is strong.

"Oh no you don't wanna do that," she pulled Spencer closer, and carries her bridal style.

"Miss Hastings, this is the way into the water,"

"Em, put me down!" The brunette groaned, but inside she's doing a happy dance, she never thought Emily could carry her, and it's such a turn on.

"As you wish miss," and the raven haired girl drops her into the water"

"EM!" She shivers, because the water is cold, but she's thankful of that, she needed that cold water anyways.

"This is your idea so stop whining will you?"

"A bad idea, I haven't thought you're strong enough to carry me."

"Haven't you seen these guns?" Emily poses showing her biceps.

"Show off!"

"I'm not, and I know you love it."

"I do huh?" Spencer comes closer to Emily, and this time she jumps on emily's back and grins, while Emily yelps in surprise.

"Come on, give me a ride mermaid" they both laugh and play in the water.

After they are done fooling around, they took a shower and change.

"I'm hungry" Emily says, while resting her head in Spencer's lap.

"Of course you are, wait here, I packed some foods for us." So the brunette went to get the foods in her car, and sets it up on the table. "Here Em, dig in." they ate peacefully, throwing jokes and flirting shamelessly. 'Relax Fields, you're not cheating, nothing is going on, just Best friends going out to catch up.' She mentally scolded herself thinking such things. But her brain wouldn't shut up,

'tell yourself that. you wanna kiss her while she's in your arms a while ago, didn't you?'

'shut up!'

'well, it doesn't hurt to try.'

'So what if I do? But it's cheating!'

'oh please, Paige has nothing on her'

'You have to stop now!'

"Em? Are you okay? Your thoughts are loud,"

"I'm fine, so what are we gonna do next?" she changes the subject.

I know she's changing the subject, but I'll let it slide for now, the brunette says to herself. "It's still early, maybe we can take a nap, and I'll set my phone alarm, so we can go to dinner in time."

"Okay, I needed rest anyway, you exhausted me!" Emily says laughing.

That's the laugh Spencer love, but she cannot help teasing Emily a little. "You make it sound like, we had lots of sex!" She stands up, and takes Emily's hand and they went to the bedroom.

Emily turns bright red, "SPENCER!"

"Oh c'mon Em, you think only Hanna can tease you like that?"

"No, it's just that I'm not used to it."

"What? Sex? I'm sure you and McCullers have lots of it." She can't help it if she says it with such venom.

"SPENCER!"

"What now?"

"Paige and I, we're still getting to know each other, but no, you know,"

"Sex? Why can't you say it? and I'm sure you get it on already. I see the look Paige has given you."

"Believe it or not, we're not getting it on, you're words not mine. But yeah, I think she wants to do it, that's why she's asking me to cancel, her parents are not home."

"Do you want to?" Spencer asked, her voice turning soft.

"I don't know, sometimes, I thought I'm ready to do it with her. But sometimes I think I still need to know her a little more, and not to jump on the bed with her." They are now lying on the bed, facing each other. "Did you do it already? With Toby?" Emily holds her breath for Spencer's answer, she kow last time, Spencer says that she and Toby are not doing it, but it's been a month and she don't know anymore.

Spencer turns solemn and lowers her gaze, "yes."

Emily feels like she's been betrayed, but she doesn't have any say to this, its Spencer decision, and Toby's her Boyfriend. And she misses Toby when He's not in town, but she keeps asking. "When?"

"When he came back, I just missed him. And it happens, sorry for not telling you." Spencer wants to cry, she doesn't know why she's sorry for, she and Toby are in love anyway.

"You don't have to apologized Spencer, you're with him, and you guys are in love"

"You're my best friend I'm supposed to tell you, no more secrets right"

"Yeah, how does it feel?"

"It was okay, painful at first, but okay."

"Just okay?" she teases a little, to lighten the mood.

"Yes, just okay. nothing special to talk about."

"I just thought it was something special for you, it was your first time."

"It is, but just like what other says, Just do it, because you're first time will not be that special, it will always be painful."

"Okay." She doesn't ask anymore. She doesn't know know why she's feeling this way, but right now, she just wanted to rest. She feels exhausted physically and mentally. "Let's take a rest."

"Em," Spencer called the tanned girl silently, but the girl didn't answer back, meaning she don't want to talk about it, or whatever's happening to them. She hesitated for a while, but the urge to hold the girl won, so she holds her, while Emily turn into her back, and putting her hand on top of Spencer, while the brunette spooned her. "I wish he was you."She whispers and she holds the tanned girl tighter.

She felt Spencer's breath on her neck, her lips slightly touching her ear, she can feel the Goosebumps on her skin, She doesn't want to talk about it, but her attraction to Spencer is getting harder to ignore, and she knows that the girl is feeling it too. If not, they will not be in this situation. "I wish it was that easy." She breathe out and sighs.

And they fell asleep into each other arms shutting the world around them.

* * *

**So here it is guys, first part of that friendly date. Sorry no Hanna/Aria, because it's not evening yet. But next chapter, I will write those two. The date isn't over yet, there will be more to come. Hint: FEELINGS FEELINGS FEELINGS!**

**Thaks for those who reviewed, and keep reviewing guys. Tell me what you think. Love lots! **


	7. We can't

It was 7pm when Spencer woke up, she blushed hard when she noticed their position, tangled limbs with their bodies so close. She stared at Emily for like seems forever 'she's like an angel' she thought and brushed a few strands of hair that fell on Emily's face and the tanned girl stirred awake.

"Hi, how long have you've been awake?" the tanned girl says stretching, and the brunette breath hitch when Emily's shirt rode up a little, enough to show a taut stomach. Gladly the dark haired beauty didn't notice, she gulped and clears her throat that suddenly feels so dry.

"uh- not long, but we have to get ready, dinner and home."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that, this is so comfy. Can't we just stay here? Like forever?" Emily snuggled closer to her. Spencer smiled at the action, and if only they could stay like this forever, but its way to complicated. They made it clear, well at least in her head they are both seriously committed with their own respective Boyfriend slush girlfriend. And maybe just maybe, she'll figure something out of this situation. She's a Hastings for Christ sake, they always know what to do. Yeah, she'll do that.

Spence?"

"hhm?"

" How did we end up in this situation?"

"What situation?" they are finally talking, and that's what Spencer need. A proper talk, because she cannot take the tension anymore.

"This, us. You, holding me, and me, liking it." The dark haired girl runs her finger against Spencer side. And the brunette shivers, her body reacts in a way she shouldn't have. She attempted to get up, and ignore those sensations creeping on every nerves of her body. When she's almost out of the bed, Emily pulled her down, making her land on the tanned girl with an 'oomph'.

"Hi, again." The tanned girl says, giggling beneath her.

"Hi, we meet again." The brunette replied with a smirk on her face. Then suddenly the air around them shifts, making it hard to breathe, making it impossible to detach herself from the girl who stops giggling beneath her. The said girl, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the brunette didn't know where it came from, but she shifts her body, and she straddles the dark haired beauty, making a bold move, she lean closer to her, Emily's eyes a lot darker than before, and she can feel her body moves closer and closer, like she's been magnetize by those warm dark eyes. She didn't know who did it first but the last thing she knows, they are kissing. Kissing Emily is different than any other guys she kissed, even Toby, maybe because she's a girl, that's why it's soft, sweet with a hint of care and lust, and Emily surely knows how to kiss a girl. She can feel Hands wondering up and down against her back, it's making her head spin, making her want to melt. It feels so right, scary, complicated. But right now, she just wants to keep kissing the girl beneath her. The kiss didn't go that far and when they broke apart to catch some air, she nervously smiled at the girl, scared to break the moment, if she spoke or if she move, she's afraid that the girl will bolt right through the door, and run away just like what she always do, literally.

"That's-" Emily breaths out her mind still foggy.

"..." Spencer stayed Quiet she's sure and can feel it in her bones that Emily will question their action. She stayed still and quiet, eyes quite big just like a lost puppy, waiting to be kicked.

"What are we doing Spence?" And there goes the question she's been waiting. Just like what she expected it to be. Emily and her worried voice, her eyes scared than ever.

She moves out from straddling Emily, and sits on the bed beside the girl. "I don't know Em, look, you can hate me as much as you want, but I swear to God I didn't plan that, it happens. And I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, she can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, but she managed to push it back, with a deep breath. She stands up and faced the girl that clouded her mind just a few minutes ago. She didn't regret the kiss, if anything, she's happy it happened, because really she's been curious for a while now, or maybe when she read ali's letter, or when Emily finally admitted that she shared a kiss with Allison, and finally came out. How can you regret something like that? How can you regret a kiss coming from Emily's lips? Never. "Em, say something please."

Emily felt trapped, she's not gonna deny it, but kissing Spencer is like eating her favorite chocolate, Sweet, addicting, like you still want some more but you couldn't because it's not healthy. It's like watching her favorite zombie movie, making her heart jump, making her stomach drop, great but still terrifying. "Spencer, you don't have to be sorry." She's still sitting on the bed, with Spencer in front of her but not too close, they have a good distance just to give each other space. Looking into Spencer's eyes makes her want to push everything aside and just forget everything, everyone. "C'mere" she reached for Spencer's hand holding it with both of hers. She stood up, in front of the brunette face to face. "I don't know what to say, I mean, you're amazing friend Spencer, the Best, but I cannot lose our friendship, I don't wanna lose our friendship because of that. You're too important to me. And I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You know that."

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Spencer asked, making her lips tremble. She badly needed Emily in her life, she cannot afford to lose her either. So whatever it may take, she'll do anything just to keep Emily.

"We can't." Emily simply says, she couldn't pretend that it never happened, that kiss was already engraved in her memory. And Spencer knows it too.

"We'll figure something out. I promise." The brunette nodded and put her arms around the Dark haired girl and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "I'm hungry." She says out of the blue, making both girls erupts with laughter, easing the building tension around them.

"Of course you are!" the dark haired girl shake her head and chuckled. Leave it to Spencer to mention her empty stomach in the middle of a serious talk. She linked her arms to Spencer's and head out. Once they're inside the car she remembers Paige and Toby, she can feel the guilt rising through her chest, what will she say to her? To him? Will she be able to kiss her again without thinking about Spencer lips? Will she tell her the truth about the kiss she shared with the brunette? Will she able to look at her the same without thinking about Spencer? It's complicated, Will Spencer tell Toby? She knows she won't but still, Spencer cannot hold something too long sometimes until she blurts it out. She sighs, just another secret that she's hoping 'A' won't find out. She's hoping that maybe they can go back to normal, just being best friends nothing more, though it crossed her mind, that what if she fall in love with the brunette, what if the brunette fall in love with her? Will they be together? Or what if they continued kissing? Will it lead to something more? Will it make a difference about the situation they are now? There are so many what if's in her head to take, she closed her eyes and lean on the window, trying to make sense out of it. It's a simple kiss they shared but it can cause a serious damage when 'A' finds out about it, She/He/It will do everything to make sure that they are miserable forever. So yeah, hopefully, 'A' is not following them.

"Ar?" the blonde called once inside the Montgomery house. Its past seven in the evening, when she arrived, she's been with Caleb all day just being lazy, and okay sometimes between that, they made out a couple of times, and during their make ot session, she can't help but compare it with Aria's lips, and she felt bad for it. But she have to do it, to make Caleb believe that she's still in love with him, and maybe if she try hard, she'll fall back love in time. She's protecting them, protecting Caleb, Ezra, Aria and her heart and She doesn't wanna think about it, but aria seems like she's flirting with her nonstop, or maybe she's been misreading all the text and calls and even the secret glances she's been receiving these past couple of days.

"In here!" Aria called from the kitchen wearing a cotton pajama short and an oversize white tee, 'She look cute' the blonde thought but scolding herself for thinking that, she always wear that kind of clothes before! Why are you noticing it now?!' "I hope you haven't eaten yet?" the brunette asked as she sets up the table.

"Not yet, Smells delicious" the blonde says sitting on the bar stool.

"Good! Here, dig in." They eat comfortably, with a little chats and jokes here and there.

"So what's the plan?" the blonde asked once she finished her food.

"Anything you want, we can watch a movie? Or just stare at each other until we fall asleep, or we can always just make out. No big" the blonde shrugged her shoulder like it's not really a big deal. She knows it's a dangerous zone, but she have to cross the line and step up her game, she cannot just stand there and do nothing while her body and mind aches for the blonde.

"I hope you're kidding, but well we can make all those things, except for the making-out part." The blonde states flatly, like she's not affected by that. When the truth is, she wants to push the brunette on the nearest wall and ravish her. And she has to stop herself for doing that by counting one to ten in her head. Though it's not really working.

"Sure why not. So movie first then staring? But you know sometimes staring leads to something more." The brunette walks slowly towards her with those eyes that scream lust, but she kept her ground, "But you know I'm not opposed to doing that, especially the making out part." she whispered, her tone low and gravelly, and she move to collect the blonde's plate. And put it away on the sink. The blonde breaths out nervously, she didn't know she can held her breath that long, maybe Emily can because she's a swimmer but she cannot imagine herself doing so, with the brunette constant teasing she don't know if she can hold herself much longer.

Thank God the teasing stops when they start the movie, they made a comment about the storyline and laugh at some funny scenes and tear up a little when it comes to sad one, unconsciously somewhere at the middle of the movie they moved closer to each other and begun cuddling and running each other fingers through hair and body until the credits rolls,

"I'm sorry" The brunette pulled away, now being shy. Teasing the blonde didn't mean she wants the blonde to be uncomfortable. She just wants a reaction out of her, and if she succeeds getting that reaction she can step up and make a move.

"Aria…" The blonde huskily whispered, she pulled the brunette against her and connects their lips with a searing kiss.


End file.
